ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nickelodeon (Japan; revival idea by Timebomb192potato)
Nickelodeon Japan (ニコロデオン, Nikorodeon) is a Japanese TV channel for children and teens. It is owned by Nickelodeon Japan Broadcasting & Promotion Co., Ltd., a joint venture of NHK Enterprises (the commercial arm of Nippon Hōsō Kyōkai (NHK), Japan's national public broadcaster), The Oriental Land Company, and Viacom International Media Networks. List of programs broadcast by Nickelodeon Japan Originally, Nickelodeon Japan broadcasted many American programs from the 1960s, 1980s, 1990s and 2000s as part of its broadcast day. In the relaunch, it airs a mix of modern Nickelodeon shows from the US and acquired programming. The programs will be broadcast in Japanese, and include: A show with a "*", means that show already premiered in Japan on NHK. A show with a "-" means that the show already premiered in Japan on another channel such as TV Tokyo. Shows that aired before relaunch, but will air new episodes * Mitchell Van Morgan ''(ミッチェル・ヴァン・モルガン) * ''SpongeBob SquarePants (スポンジ・ボブ) * The Fairly OddParents (Oops!フェアリーペアレンツ) * Dora the Explorer (ドーラといっしょに大冒険) Shows that aired before relaunch, and will be rerun * My Life as a Teenage Robot (ジェニーはティーン☆ロボット) * Bubble Guppies (バブルグッピーズ) * Team Umizoomi ''(チーム・ウミズミ) * ''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (ニーハオ、カイラン) * Blue's Clues (ブルーズ・クルーズ) * CatDog (キャットドッグ) * The Ren and Stimpy Show (レンとスティンピー) * Danny Phantom (ダニーファントム) * T.U.F.F. Puppy (タフパピー) * The Alvin Show ''(アルヴィンショー) * ''Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983)- (アルヴィンとチップマンク) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)- (ティーンエイジミュータントニンジャタートルズ) * Catscratch ''(猫スクラッチ) * ''Gao Fei & Lima Over Yonder ''(どういうわけかゴア・フェイ＆リマ) * ''Growing Up Creepie (クリーピー) Shows after relaunch *''The Loud House'' (ザ・ラウド・ハウス) *''Sanjay and Craig'' (サンジェイ・アンド・クレイグ) *''Harvey Beaks'' (ハーヴェイと恐ろしい二十二) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012)- (ミュータント タートルズ) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (CGI series) (アルビンとチップマンクス) *''Breadwinners'' (ダッキーパンデリバリー) *''Bunsen is a Beast'' (ブンゼンは獣です) *''Welcome to the Wayne'' (ウェインへようこそ) *''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat'' (サグワ - シャム猫の冒険) *''The Two Chichihuahuas (ツチクワウア) *''Dragon Tales (ドラゴンテイルズ - 未知の世界の冒険) *''LazyTown'' (レイジータウン) *''LazyTown Action Time'' (レイジータウン行動時間) *''Mysticons'' (魔法の女の子チームミスティコン) *''ToonMarty'' (トゥーンショップ) *''Arthur'' (私の友人アーサー) *''The Legend of Korra'' (コララは世界を救う) *''Horrid Henry'' (恐ろしい子供ヘンリー！) *''The Day My Butt Went Psycho!'' (私のリアエンド・ラーン・アウェイ！) *''Wayside'' (ウェイサイド・スクール) *''Pelswick'' (ペルスウィックの車椅子での生活) *''Sally Bollywood'' (サリーボリウッド) *''Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, & Dawn'' (家族のキッド4足組！) *''Massive Monster Mayhem'' (スーパークレイジー MONSTER GAME) *''Henry Danger'' (キッド・ファイターヘンリー・ダンジャー) *''The Thundermans'' (スーパーヒーローの素晴らしい家族) *''Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty'' (私はFelicityです！ Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kittyとも呼ばれる！) *''Little Charmers'' (ヤングチャーマー) *''Dora and Friends: Into the City!'' (ドラと彼女の新しい友達) *''Max & Ruby'' (マックス＆ルビー) *''Timothy Goes to School'' (ティモシー＆ヨコの幼稚園の冒険) *''Thomas & Friends''* (きかんしゃトーマス) *''The Upside Down Show'' (逆さまに！) *''Little Bear'' (リトルベア) *''Fresh Beat Band of Spies (スパイの新鮮なビートバンド) *''Seven Little Monsters (7つのモンスターキッズ！) *''Top Wing'' (GO !!! スーパーバード・ファイターズ！) *''PAW Patrol'' (スーパーイヌ戦闘機チーム) *''Shimmer and Shine'' (かわいい魔法のジニーデュオ) *''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' (モンスタートラックでGO!!!) *''Sunny Day'' (サニーデイSUPER STYLE) *''Nella the Princess Knight'' (美しい女の子の騎士ネラ) *''Rusty Rivets'' (ラスティリベットでスクラップ部品を作ってみましょう) *''Let's Go Luna!'' (ルナと友達と世界一周) *''Becca's Bunch'' (アドベンチャーズコーリング！ Beccaの束の多くの冒険) *''Abby Hatcher'' (アビーハッチャー、ファジーキャッチャー) *''Butterbean's Cafe'' (バタービーンズカフェ) *''Corn & Peg'' (Do-Goodersが団結する！コーン＆ペグの冒険) *''Hey Duggee'' (こんにちはDuggee！バッジを獲得する時が来ました。) *''Rainbow Rangers'' (私たちはレインボーレンジャーです！) *Rainbow butterfly unicorn kitty (レインボーバタフライユニコーンキティ) NickNight NickNight (ニックナイト, Nikkunaito) is the nighttime programming block of Nickelodeon Japan, airing from 23.00 to 4.00 JST. Shows airing as part of NickNight * Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (美少女戦士セーラームーン) * Rescue 911 (レスキュー911) * Operation Repo (ワッキーな乗り物の取り戻し) * MythBusters (怪しい伝説) * Full House (フルハウス) * Fuller House (フラーハウス) * One Day at a Time (一日一日：大都市の冒険) * Small Wonder (ビッキー☆ガールロボット) * Saved by the Bell (ベイサイドスクール) * The Rifleman (ライフルマン) * Dream High (ドリームハイ) * The Jerry Springer Show (ジェリー・スプリンガー・ショー) * Shuriken Sentai Ninninger (手裏剣戦隊ニンニンジャー) * Ressha Sentai ToQger (烈車戦隊トッキュウジャー) * That 70's Show (ザット'70sショー) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Japan